Children of the Cosmos: Rewrite
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: 2x1. Scyren came to Earth in search of the Lightspur only to be punished for his participation in his father's crimes. His soul is split, scattered into the four corners of Gaia. His heart is reborn into a babe, Duo, who never questioned anything until he saw a Star fall to Earth. Years later everything changes and the hunt has started all because someone challenged the Order.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pilot chapter**

Disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing. This is a rewrite of a previous story by the same name. The only way that I would continue it was to rewrite the plot.

* * *

**Children of the Cosmos**

**(Rewrite)**

It was a world that would seem completely similar, but eerily different, everything in the universe had an order and that was the way it was, no one questioned it. After years of living, Ambrose, the Great Star of the West, began to question the Order of the Cosmos.

The Sun, The Great Star of All, every four thousand years would mate with the Moon, The Mother Luna, and a new planet would be born from this union and added to the vast universe. But Ambrose, lusting for the beautiful Luna, disguised himself as the Sun, and took his place in the bedroom. From this union a _Sani _was born, a split being: one half star, one half planet; for although the Sun was a Star, the Moon was an ancient planet whose power had waned.

Upset that Ambrose had broken the Order, he was punished, but not severely enough. For when the next mating was to begin, Ambrose did the unthinkable.

The North Star had always been in charge of watching a land they called Gaia, known to you as Earth, the Cosmos feared that the Light of the North Star, Orsin, would die out soon. Orsin courted the South Star, Laspeera, guardian of the Land of Briell, and a new star was born to replace Orsin.

At this time, Ambrose had once again laid a sleeping spell on the Sun, sending him into a dormant slumber, so that he was able to slip his way into Luna's bedchamber. However, Ambrose had much bigger plans for the Cosmos. Still disguised as the Sun, the West Star was able to sneak in the chamber of the offspring of the North & South. There he killed the child, known as Doran, in hopes that his son would take place as one of the Guardians. He sealed the young stars powers in a special crystal known as the Lightspur and threw the crystal at Gaia. Ambrose's son, Scyren, was given the orders to follow suit after the crystal and break the power held within with the Sword of Luna, a special sword that he had stolen from the Moon that held magical properties that he couldn't begin to comprehend.

When Ambrose was caught and his plans revealed, he was sealed away in crystal in the Darkest side of the Cosmos. There he waited.

People that have always lived in the Cosmos were allowed to leave, the only restriction they had was to return within a year for over time, their powers would wane away. But a year of our time is far different than theirs and can last for many of our Earth years. Depending on the strength of the person, it could take years for their powers to completely disappear; some lost them fully after a year. Scyren found this an issue, as the Order decided to punish him for his assistance in his father's crimes. The Great Star of All stripped Scyren of all his powers and cast pieces of his soul into the four corners of Gaia where they became inborn traits of newborn babies. Not only would Scyren have to search for the Lightspur, he would also have to recover the missing parts of his soul. Not wanting to disappoint his father in his failure, Scyren instead sought out a group of Sorcerers, who knew of the Cosmos and drew their power from it. From them, Scyren would be able to regain the power he needed to complete his task.

When Scyren's soul was splint, one very important piece, the heart of his soul, was reincarnated into an infant born to the rulers of the land of Qia, a beautiful land in the Kingdom of Vashti. As the Lady Lucrezia embraced her newborn son, she noticed that his once blue eyes clouded over before they flashed to reveal a brilliant amethyst color and a strange birthmark in the shape of a phoenix appeared on his left shoulder blade. Taking it as a sign of blessing, she rejoiced in her new babe. Lucrezia and her husband, the Lord of the land of Qia, known as Milliardo spent many years raising the child they had named Duo. Duo had never questioned his existence in the world, or the Order of the Cosmos, until one day, as a young boy, he saw what appeared to be a star falling from the Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Children of the Cosmos

Chapter Two

Lucrezia watched her young son frolic in her gardens. The babe, whom she had loved dearly with all her heart, was growing into a fine young boy. However, there was something oddly different about him: the boy could shape shift into whatever animal he fancied and would often times exhibit inhuman strength, something her husband had delightfully termed as "bestial wrath." At first she was terrified by her son's powers but after consulting with a Priest from Elarian, a high order of people who were considered decedents of the First Children of Gaia, assured her that as long as the child remained pure of heart, he would be alright.

Lucrezia knew the sweet nature of her child and embraced his odd strengths with an open heart, knowing that he would make her proud.

As the years passed, Duo grew into a fine young man. He received the highest education possible, was very mannerly, and hardly ever got into trouble. Well he never hurt anyone but he was always playing pranks not only on his parents but members of their staff and guards as well. Yet no matter how many distractions there were during all their courtly affairs, Duo was almost always looking towards the sky. Milliardo and Lucrezia indulged into his hobby and asked for engineers from the Land of Zin to make telescopes for Duo, and Duo in turn would design his own for them to make. It never ceased to amaze Lucrezia at her son's ability to map out the sky and remember which constellations would be visible during the time and season.

One day, at the age of eight, Duo sat in the observatory with his closet friend and cousin, Quatre. The two boys had spent many hours that day learning archery and swordplay from their castellan before they were ushered off to their tutor to continue with their lessons in arithmetic and history. Now the two young boys were enjoying their leisure time during the twilight hours before their nanny sent them to bed.

Duo sat casually spinning around in his chair, his telescope zooming all across the sky until it locked upon the star of Terra. Duo watched as the blue star came into view, its blue rays lighting up the violet sky. The star had just appeared a few weeks ago and its sudden appearance was fascinating to Duo.

Quatre whistled, "You were right, Duo, it is beautiful. I'm glad you showed me." Duo merely nodded. Quatre was rather surprised at the silent-ness of his cousin. Normally he was threatening to sew the other boy's mouth shut but for once Duo was quiet.

All of a sudden the Earth began to rumble and from the Mountains of Vox, a bright light shot from it. Their heads turned to see the distant hills light up in a spectacular display as a large beam of light shot from the mountains and into the heavens.

"What was that?" Quatre asked releasing his grip from the chair he had grabbed ahold of.

Duo shrugged, "No idea. Father says a bunch of exiled sorcerers were to have lived in those mountains, maybe it was them." Duo sat back down in his chair and aimed his telescope back towards the sky, "The star's gone!"

* * *

Scyren was rather disappointed: in the last eight years he had only been able to recover three fragments of his scattered soul and had failed to find the Lightspur. His mortality wand his powers were diminishing fast; he could feel the fatigue settling in.

A storm raged on outside as Scyren sat in an inn in the rundown city of Fuu, nursing his ale. He was enjoying the quiet that was until a stranger approached him. The man, robed in dark layers that billowed around him, presented his hand towards the Sani. Upon the stranger's bony finger laid a ruby in a bronze setting. Looking closer Scyren could see that upon the stone a map was etched of the Cosmos. "I know who you are," the man spoke in a raspy voice that came out almost in a hiss, "_Sani_."

Scyren's hand reached down towards the hilt of the Sword of Luna, "What do you want?" His voice was low and the tone showed no desire to deal with this man.

"I know what you search for," the man sat down across from Scyren and waved the barmaid to bring him an ale. "We too, search for the Lightspur."

"And what would you do with it?" Scyren inquired.

The man grinned from beneath his hood, "That is our business."

Scyren glared daggers at the man as the barmaid presented drinks to them. After a few swigs from his glass the man continued, "You are weakening. We, in the Surion, are willing to help you that is if you agree to help us."

"Why should I?" Scyren's dark bangs fell in front of his blue eyes, the eerie glow from the Sani sent chills down the stranger's spine.

"We want to harvest the power of the Cosmos, and we believe the way to do that is with the Sword of Luna, one that I can currently see is in your possession."

Scyren's hand snapped shut upon the hilt of the sword, weary as to what this strange man might do. The man continued, "We can extend your life here, where you won't have to give up your immortality, and you won't have to return to your father as a shammed man." Scyren's ears twitched at these words. "The Sword of Luna has the ability to traverse between the plains. It has the ability to give those that wield it extraordinary powers. If you can share that with us, we in turn will help you find the Lightspur. We also know where the last piece of your soul is."

Scyren laughed, yet those in the bar cared not to notice, "You know where the last fragment is? How is it that you mortals know of the power of the Cosmos?"

Stroking the ring on his finger the man merely continued, "Surion has been watching the Cosmos for a long time, for he too fell, many years ago. We need you Scyren. We need you to return our leader to his former glory. We need a new Star to do it though. With you, we can use the Sword of Luna to bring a new Star to Gaia. Surion is willing share his strength with you, as long as you help.

"We have tracked your last fragment and know who it has been born into. They are still weak and the powers inside of them are growing stronger every day. Soon that fragment will not be able to return to you if the child remains pure of heart."

"This fragment's life could interrupt the Cosmos and the New Order," Scyren stated, "My father, the West Star, is sealed for his punishment for destroying the child of the South and North and sending the Lightspur here."

"We have heard such news." The stranger finished his ale and waved for more. "That is why we come to you. For our leader Surion, is known to you as Aelius." Scyren's eyes widened at the recognition of the name.

And so Scyren joined the Surion Organization. Soon after his recruitment into the Organization, they were able to reap the power of the Sword of Luna and use it to knock a new Star from the Heavens.

* * *

Those in the Cosmos have two bodies, those you can see when you look towards the sky on a clear night, and the other would remind you of Gods sitting upon their clouds. It was here that Luna was, lying in her birthing bed struggling to bring the Suni into the universe as the other members of the Cosmos celebrated the time of the Harvest Moon, which signified the start and end of a season. Many of the others bustled about the place, their footsteps creating music upon the marble floors.

Luna had hardened herself towards the others in the Cosmos after she had been deceived by Ambrose a second time. In an attempt to restore what little control over the Order she could, she broke tradition and asked The Great Star of All to give her another child.

However, this child was proving to be a struggle and she knew that something bad was going to happen during his birth.

And she was right. As she held her new babe in her arms a few later she felt the halls around her begin to tremble. She looked down at her babe to see his cobalt eyes shining brightly at her. She felt his Cosmic energy beginning to fade away. Throwing her legs out of bed she ran to the Western Hall that overlooked the planet Gaia. A dark energy was coming barraging itself against her new child's planet. She had to do something and she had to think of something quick!

"Gaia!" She called to her sister, the one that she was sworn to protect and watch over. "Hear my plea and save my child." She whispered the last part as she kissed her son's forehead. This was her only hope, her only chance to save the new baby. She would have to hope he could take a mortal form in time to save himself. With one last long look at her baby, she pulled the remnants of his Life Light out of his small body and tossed it to Earth. She could feel the others in the Cosmos were fast approaching as they could feel too what was happening. Luna broke into heart wrenching sobs as her child faded into stardust in her arms.

She could only hope that her baby's Life Light could make it to Earth in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Children of the Cosmos

Chapter Three

Odin raced towards the Moon Pool, desperate to reach his wife Selene. He received a raven out on his hunting trip that she was in the beginning throes of labor. Her pregnancy had been hard and he knew the birth would be much harder, he just hoped that he could make it to her in time.

Odin pushed his spurs into his the black stallion beneath him, urging the steed faster. "Come on, ole boy, just a little further." The Moon Pool was not far ahead, he could see the reflection of the Moon's light reflecting off of the water, lightening up the forest.

Odin felt that his marriage to Selene was a blessing considering he was the second son to the lord of Reymer. By all means he should have been married off to a lesser lord's household and taken residence elsewhere. But one day many years ago he had caught a woman being robbed in the Marketplace of Mex. Odin had intervened and after seeing the beauty of the woman he had rescued, was smitten. He spent the evening with her, never knowing that she was the Princess of Elarian. They parted ways and he thought he would never see her again, that is until the High King of Elarian made an unexpected calling to his father's house. The High King Boric, an ancient man at best, who held the blood of the First Children, was never known to leave his home in the Elarian Mountains. To say the least, it was the greatest honor that the wisest man known had entered upon their lands. The High King approached Odin's father and asked if he would consider a marriage between their two houses. Lord Dormin, was greatly honored, and more than willing to accept.

Odin's bride-to-be arrived within the month and he was more than surprised to see the woman he had rescued in the marketplace. The two spent their first years as newlyweds completely inseparable. However, Odin was very aware of the jealously his older brother, Jay, felt against him. His brother had married the daughter of one of their bannermen while the youngest son of Reymer, who was third in line to their father's chair after the birth of Jay's son, was allowed to marry the Princess of a strong bloodline.

Odin pushed the thought of his brother's jealously out of his head. Surely, he didn't have anything to do with his wife's suffering; there was no way that he could of. He had made sure to keep her well-guarded these past few months.

Odin arrived in the clearing; his wife was resting waist high in the Moon Pool. He could see blood circling around her in the water and upon her white dress. He quickly splashed into the pool and embraced his wife, cradling her in his strong arms.

"My love," Selene whispered once she saw her husband, tears streaming down her face. "Something's wrong." She gave a scream as a contraction came over her.

"Help her," Odin urged to Priest of Elarian, Mullock.

Mullock shook his head, "I'm sorry my lord, we have tried. The baby is breeched. She has to push him out, or cut him out, otherwise the baby might perish."

Odin chocked back a sob as he rocked his smoothed the wet strands of brown hair from his wife's beautiful face.

"My love," she reached up stroke her husband's face, "It has to be done, try to save him," She pressed a knife into his hand, "Please, for the love you bear me and for our child: save him. I knew this would happen, the Cosmos, told me so: do it, my love."

Odin shook his head, "I can't…I can't…" Sobs wracked his body.

Mullock stepped forward, his heart was breaking too. Selene had been his charge ever since she was an infant and he felt nothing but fatherly affection towards her. He felt as if he was losing his own daughter but he knew if he didn't act fast, they might lose them both. "My lord, we need to move quickly." More blood was clouding the Moon Pool, one of the most sacred places to the Elarian people.

The sky lit up suddenly as a ball of light sped towards them, and for a moment the three of them had forgotten the dire need as a woman suddenly appeared to catch the speck of light falling from the sky. Mullock instantly fell to his needs, the water of the pool drenching his robes further, "Mother Gaia," he lowered his head in respect.

The light that was falling out of the sky at such a drastic rate suddenly slowed down. The three watched as Gaia opened her earthly hands covered in vines and flowers to embrace the falling star.

Gaia was a beautiful being to gaze upon; those that ever laid eyes upon her were considered to be blessed. Her skin resembled that of a tree bark, yet they knew that if they were to reach out and touch her, the flesh would be softer than hers. One would imagine that Gaia almost resembled a rainbow, for her hair, eyes, and skin, seemed to hold many colors, it was constantly shifting from shades of green, browns, yellow, blues, red and gold. What a sight she was!

And as that falling light fluttered down to where the three of them sat in the Moon Pool, Gaia held out her hands in the most inviting embrace and grasped onto that little light. A soft white glow emitted from her earthly hands as she turned to address Selene.

"Daughter, the child inside of you is dying, I am sorry there is not much hope for the little life and your own power is draining," Gaia stepped forward and they could feel the warmth radiating off of her. "I can save him that is if you allow his body to be used as a vessel for this little star."

Selene nodded, "Please, Mother, I beg you to save him."

"You understand though that you will die?"

"Yes…"

Gaia turned to Odin, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears, "I know this is hard for you, but one life can be saved. Raise the child well, for one day the Cosmos may call upon him again.

"I will, my lady." With one last loving look at his wife he crushed his lips against hers, feeling the warmness from them.

Gaia took the little star she held in her hand and pressed it upon Selene's large stomach. Suddenly a baby appeared as her stomach softened. The infant's first cries were music to Selene's ears. Gaia held out the baby for Selene who cradled the small infant against her breast.

"Sweet child," Selena kissed his tiny head that was covered in a mop of wild chocolate colored hair. Cobalt blue eyes opened to gaze at his mother. "Sweet, sweet child." The color drained from her lips and her skin that was once a vibrant gold suddenly faded into pale moon light.

"I am sorry," Gaia's voice echoed on the wind as she disappeared.

Odin clutched his wife, his arms wrapping around her and their child as he released the wall of tears that had built up inside of him. Mullock placed a hand upon his lord's shoulder in comfort, "My lord, we need to return. We will need to take Selene's body back to her homeland." Odin nodded in understanding. He knew that he would have many hard years ahead of him in raising his son alone.

-XOXOXOX-

"Ugh, this is boring!" Duo exclaimed as he watched them load the carriage that would take them to Reymer.

His father, Milliard, clapped his anxious fifteen year old son's shoulder, "I know you hate to do this, but you are old enough to act as an ambassador between the lands. It shouldn't be too boring though, Quatre is going with you at least."

Duo huffed air out of his mouth, his long chestnut colored bangs floating away from his heart shaped faced. "Yeah, yeah. But still, can't you send someone else to do it?"

"Well I could, but you are to meet your betrothed there,"

"Yeah, a seven year old boy," Duo ground his foot into the ground.

Milliard laughed, "You were the one that told us that you preferred a male. Are you suddenly changing your mind?"

Duo shook his head, "No, but I didn't want someone eight years my junior."

"It is a good match. He's of the old Elarian blood; he will make you happy I'm sure. Besides, I hear at such a young age he is already quite a beauty." He lightly elbowed his son knowing that it would agitate him.

"Father," Duo warned as he threw his fist around in a playful manner. Milliard caught his son's fist and twisted it around, his right hand hooking around to tickle his son's ribs. Duo laughed as he hooked his foot around his father's ankle in an attempt to overthrow him. The two continued their normal wrestling match, the servants ignoring their lord's usual banter with his son.

"I hope you will at least say good bye to your mother before you leave, Duo," Duo looked up from the headlock his father had him in to see his mother standing before them in all her regal beauty. Millard released his son to allow him to run up to his mother. Duo threw his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Take care, Mother." Lucrezia tucked her son's long bangs behind his ear and smiled up at her dearly beloved son that towered several heads above her.

"Brush your hair dear, eat well, don't get too dirty, don't start fights," She listed off a number of do's and don'ts for her son, who in turn merely rolled his amethyst eyes at his mother.

"Yes, yes, I will, I swear to you, Mother," Duo quickly kissed her upon the cheek and ran to the carriage. His cousin, Quatre, was already inside waiting for the word to leave. Duo jumped in onto the cushioned seats and turned back to wave at his mother and father. "Good bye! I'll return in a few months." As the carriage rolled outside of the gates, Duo turned to his blonde haired cousin: "As soon as we are outside of our lands, we will ride instead of riding in this stuffy carriage."


	4. Chapter 4

Children of the Cosmos

Chapter Four

The atmosphere of Reymer felt very hostile to Duo when he and his caravan had arrived. He had been treated with the upmost curtsey but he had heard rumors of the tension between the two brothers and their ailing father. Lord Dormin had greeted Duo shortly after his arrival in the Great Hall even despite his afflictions. The man was rather tall and the arthritis was setting into his old frame. He was still an imposing figure though, despite his long white hair. The man sat upon his throne, his sons standing on either side of him as he addressed the little lord formally.

Duo had met Odin a few years ago and noticed that the dark haired man hadn't changed much. He still kept his beard short and stood in a very proud manner. However, it was his first time meeting the heir of Reymer. Jay was at least twenty years Odin's senior, his hair already graying. Jay was at least a foot shorter than his younger brother, something that he despised. Duo had heard that the man dabbled in sorcery but he didn't know if that was a rumor or not. The rumors were true though that the future lord had lost his left hand in some past battle and wore a prosthetic hand made by some engineer in a distant land.

"I would stand to embrace you, Duo," Dormin began, "But as you can see the gout in my legs creates a terrible pain when I walk. Excuse me if you will, but could you come closer so that my eyes can see you better?"

Duo stepped upon the dais and allowed the old man to clasp his hand. "You look very much like your mother, son. How is dear Lucrezia? It seems like forever ago she was fostered here."

"She fares well, and thinks of you often, sire,"

"You must be tired from your travels I guess. I'll have my grandson, Treize, show you and your cousin to your rooms. I look forward to you meeting Heero though. I have heard that you have a keen interest in astronomy."

"You heard correctly," Duo replied.

"Our Heero is the same way too, always with his head in the clouds. I hope you find this a common interest between the too."

Duo felt a little relieved that his betrothed had at least one common interest with him, "I have brought a few of my telescopes and would be glad to share them with him."

"Ah, I very well then," Dorman coughed. "I will let you take your leave to rest. Tonight I will send dinner to your room, we shall feast tomorrow and then you can meet our young Heero. Treize?"

An auburn haired man with ice blue eyes stepped forward out of Jay's shadow and bowed to the elderly man, "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Please show Duo and his cousin to his room."

Treize bowed again before stepping off the dais. "Follow me, please," he addressed Duo and Quatre, beckoning them to a wing off the hall.

* * *

Later that night Quatre and Duo sat in their chambers eating a tray of fresh fruits, dates, bread, and a bowl of jelly that a servant had brought in. Their room overlooked one of the gardens, an area that was heavily forested with willow trees that bloomed yellow and red flowers. It was a rather beautiful sight and the fragrance from them freshened up their room.

"I think I might run off to find a bath," Quatre announced as he sat the knife down on the table.

"You just had one the other day."

Quatre wrinkled his nose, "I don't think you pushing me into a river constitutes as me being properly bathed."

Duo laughed and waved his cousin off. It was approaching the hour of the owl and most of the members of the castle were already fast asleep. But he noticed that two people were down in the gardens in a heated argument. Curiosity was starting to get the better of him. "Hmm," Duo began to remember, "There was an abundance of cats running around in the court yard; I don't think anyone else will notice another cat frolicking around." Duo began to undress and tossed his clothes to the ground, not bothering to put them away as it would clue Quatre into his disappearance when he returned from his bath. Within an instant Duo had transformed himself into a black cat and jumped upon the balcony. Perching on the railings he hopped down along the scaffolding till he could reach a branch that was large enough to support him. He scuttled along from tree to tree till he found the two men that had gained his curiosity.

"….I will not stand by idly as you commit genocide," upon closer inspection, Duo could see that it was Odin. Odin held his older brother by the forearm, his knuckles turning white from the sheer grip he held. "What you want to do is treason."

Jay laughed as he swatted his younger brother away, "The Order does not believe so, brother. This is the last time I'm asking you: join us, or be destroyed. You crave power just as much as I do, it runs in our blood. If we use your boy we will be unstoppable. Aelius has asked for us to bring him to him…"

Odin jerked his brother back to face him, "You will leave Heero out of this," his voice was sharp and seethed with anger. "I'm going to inform our father about what you're about to do."

"It will all be in vain though, little brother," Jay taunted, "It has already been set into motion. The sorcerers are already on the move towards Qia."

Duo felt his heart began to race, not wanting to stick around he raced back to the balcony of his room. Quatre sat on the one of the chairs running a towel through his hair. He jumped in surprise as a black cat landed on the table that transformed back into his cousin. "What the hell are you doing, Duo," Quatre asked, ignoring his cousin's nudity.

Duo quickly began to fret around the room, shoving articles into his traveling trunks, "Something bad is about to happen, Quat."

Quatre dodged a pair of pants being thrown, "What do you mean? And Duo, please get some clothes back on."

Duo shrugged at his cousin as he stuck his foot into the leg hole of his trousers, "I don't know. I just overheard Jay and Odin talking about something. Jay said that there were sorcerers on their way to Qia."

"Well, the Festival of Lights is upon us soon, I know your mother mentioned they were hiring a group of mages to perform," Quatre was beginning to get annoyed with his cousin's antics, "Duo would you please stop?"

"Quat, I heard them talking about genocide, something is wrong, I feel it in my bones."

"Well now you just sound like an old person."

"Quatre!" Duo was exasperated, "I know what I heard and it didn't sound good. We have to leave right now."

"Duo, think of what you are saying. We can't leave when we have just arrived. You haven't even met the child and if you run off now, our hosts will take it as an offense. Your kingdom's success hinders on this marriage. I'll send out a raven and ask one of the guards to travel back home. I'm sure one of the mages or priests in their service knows how to send a mirror message, I'll inquire about it in the morning," Quatre grabbed his cousin roughly by the shoulders, "Duo, you need to calm down, I'm sure everything will be okay."

Duo took a deep breath, his chest slowly falling, "Alright, Quat. We will stay for now, but after tomorrow we will leave. I'll explain to Lord Dormin that there was an urgent matter and we need to leave. Most of our men are camped outside of the castle, they won't know if we have received a raven or not, and we can use that excuse to leave."

* * *

Odin rapped his knuckles on his son's door before entering. Heero had been sitting at his desk, his quill scratching across a lesson that Mullock had been teaching him that day.

"Father!" Heero was startled by his father's sudden entrance. "Father?" Heero noticed the worried etched into his father's normally calm features. Mullock entered the room too, carrying a trunk which he sat down on the couch at the foot of the bed. He opened the latch as Odin grabbed a handful of clothes from his son's wardrobe and began to stuff them into the trunk.

"Father, what's going on?" Heero asked as he stood up from his desk.

Odin knelt down to his seven year old son's level and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled him away, to see his mother's cobalt blue eyes reflecting back at him. "Son, I love you, I always will."

Heero gulped, he was starting to feel sick in his stomach, "I know that, Father."

"Mullock is going to take you to your grandfather's in Elarian. You will be safe there. I will send for you when I know it is alright for you to return."

"Safe? What's happening, Father, I don't understand."

Odin swept back his precious son's chocolate bangs, "I will tell you when you are older. But for now, go with Mullock: learn from him and the priests of your mother's homeland. The protection of the ancient ones should keep you safe." Odin kissed his son's forehead, "I love you, Heero, and no matter what, I'm proud of you." He gently pushed his son towards Mullock, "Protect him Priest, see that no harm comes to him."

Mullock nodded in understanding, "I will sire. Come Prince Heero, the boat is waiting for us." He picked up the boy's trunk and led him out the door. Heero stopped at the doorway and turned to give one last look at his father before he left.

* * *

"Something is wrong, Quatre," Duo stated as they approached the gates of Qia. The night upon their arrival they were woken during the hour of the wolf by Odin who urged them to leave Reymer at once, and Duo, having overheard the two brothers talking, quickly took his advice and left Reymer at once. They had ridden in haste for the last week back to Qia. It was midday when they saw the brown stone wall of Qia looming above them.

"There are no guards," Quatre noted. It was eerily quiet. Too quiet for a city. Duo halted the caravan behind them and gestured for a few guards to ride inside the city with them. It took six guards to pry back the iron bars of the gate to allow them to enter into the court yard. Duo steered his black stallion inside and felt his heart lodge in his throat by what he saw. Rotting corpses were strewn about the yard, maggots already infested them and some had been picked clean by the vultures. Duo dismounted and ran the distance into the castle; Quatre was not too far behind him.

Blood crusted the floor as his shoes clanked against the marble. He ran into the throne room and stopped, sucking in a shaky breath. He shook his head, "No!" he screamed as he ran to the two familiar bodies. Milliard had died fighting to protect his wife; his body lay limply across hers, his hands intertwined with her small delicate one.

Duo collapsed next to the two, his hands trembled as he reached out to them. He swept back a blooded blonde lock from his father's face to see vacant blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Duo," Quatre placed a hand on his cousin's shoulders, tears welling in his eyes. "We need to return to the caravan, the guards are coming. It's not safe here."

Duo wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood. His fists clenched, his knuckles turning a cold white, "Burn it all," he seethed.

The guards made quick work; they dumped anything flammable they could on the ground, hacked up furniture for kindling and shredded cloth. Duo approached the caravan and drew his sword. He quickly slashed at the leather bindings that held the horses to the carriage and led the steeds away.

"Crossbow," he called and a guard presented him with one. He released a few bolts as he walked around the carriage. "Break one of the axles and set it on fire. Make it look like we were attacked."

Duo's anger grew as he watched the men carry out his orders and destroy the carriage

"What do we do now, Duo?" Quatre asked as he watched the carriage go up in flames.

Within Duo, a small part of his heart began to darken. His once pure heart had been compromised and now the darkness would begin to grow. Duo turned around abruptly and mounted his horse to look down at his fair haired cousin, "We get revenge."


End file.
